


Tais toi mon coeur

by SimonAV



Category: Jack et la mécanique du cœur | Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart (2013), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonAV/pseuds/SimonAV
Summary: Last but not leastThe most important ruleWhatever else you doNever fall in loveCause then forever moreIf your heart goes in a spinThe big hand at your coreWill pop out of your skinYour bones will implodeYour cogs and springs explodeAnd your cuckoo-clock heartGrind to a halt for good_______________________________________Basically this is a rewrite of Jack and the cukoo clock heart using Voltron characterI promise it won't end like the movie, I'm planning to go more by the book than the movieTitle from the song of the same name by Dionysos





	Tais toi mon coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 
> 
> I do not own voltron or la mécanique du coeur  
> I only own the idea of mixing both universes and some phrases here and there  
> This is for entertainment purposes only.  
> ___________________________________________
> 
> I started this about a year ago and still haven't finished it so since I'm still not in the right condition to finish season 7 I figured I might give this another go^^
> 
> Before we start this is not beta read and my birth language isn't English so if I made any mistakes please let me know

Keith's Narration 

It snows over Edinburgh the 23 of October 1874*  
The elders speculate that it might be the coldest day on history.  
It's the coldest day in history, and the day of my birth.  
-If I could I'd keep you there; safely tucked inside my womb forever- Says a woman with long black hair and purple eyes to her stomach, stroking it lovingly while climbing the tallest mountain on Edinburgh (Arthur's Seat); she was barely dressed for the snow, in only a thin black dress and a long red cloak that couldn't keep her from the cold so harsh that turned her tears into ice and freeze birds to death mid flight, one of wich landed on her hair as she reached the house at the top of the mountain

 

~♡~

 

She awoke inside a house on a chair.  
-Isn't it delightful, a dead bird sticking out of your hair- there lived the strange doctor Allura, who townspeople took for a witch; a woman of advanced age that doesn't look a day older than mid twenties. She brought to the world the children of prostitutes, homeless women, girls too young or too reckless and misbehaved to give birth normaly (my mother, however ,was a warrior, far too high on the ranks to be caring for a child and my father had fallen in combat days earlier); Allura also loved to fix people and is a specialist in mechanical prothesis  
-And another little bird in there if I'm not mistaken, don't worry I'll make sure they're alright; would you like a warm drink? Tea? Coffee? Whiskey?-  
She shakes her head  
-or I made some pancakes, would you like one? Best pancakes you'll ever taste; you can't give birth on an empty stomach-

 

~♡~

Allura says that I look like a white bird with big legs; my mother turns her head away from me  
-Please do not show him to me, ¡I don't want to know a thing!- suddently the doctor seemed worried as she touched my small torso and grimaces  
-He feels very solid here- she brings ne close to her ear and shakes me -He has a heart of ice-  
\- a nice heart?-  
-No, ice, like cubes not cream- Allura starts looking arround the small house and eventually comes back with two clocks, she compares both to my chest and picks a simple cuckoo -this will do the trick; it'll give you a good heart- Allura goes to a cupboard and takes out a bottle from where she drinks and sprays on a small rag wich she proceeds to put on my face and I black out

 

~♡~

 

Third Person Narration

As Allura healed the baby's frozen heart a window shot open, the cord breeze slipping into the room leaving a layer of frost in everything it reached  
-Voltron, the window please- at the command of his owner a cat of black yellow and red fur and a green and a blue eye wearing glasses ran towards the window and closed it.  
As Allura finished she warned the boy that started to wake up  
-listen to me, my boy, if you don't want to freeze into a giant ice cube again there is three rules you have to follow- she started  
~ Firstly never touch the hands of your heart  
~ Rule number two: keep your temper under control  
~ And last but not least the most important rule:  
~ Whatever else you do, never fall in love  
~ Cause then forevermore if your heart goes in a spin  
~ your bones will implode,  
~ your cogs and springs explode  
~ and your cuckoo-clock heart will grind to a halt for good

 

~♡~

 

Keith's Narration  
-He he he, no little ice cube, I'm not your mother; even if I wish I were- Allura said handing me to my mother -He looks like a snowflake but with clock hands sticking out- Says my mother  
-That way you won't loose him in a snow storm-  
The day turned into night and the three of us are In a bed in a room upstairs, my mother turns to me and smiles sadly  
-I'm sure she'll make a much better mother than me- the next thing I know I'm watching Allura look at my mother dissapear into the mist at the foot of the mountain through the window  
And since that strange and wonderful day, I haven't seen my mother again

**Author's Note:**

> *dates and places are being changed to fit better to the Jack and the cukoo clock heart world but his birthday is staying the same
> 
> Please know I may change things as I go along so always try to read the last chapter when I post a new one
> 
> I will begin to explain the age changes next chapter
> 
> Hope you liked it!  
> Please leave a comment and let me know if you liked it  
> You can find me in tumblr as @blessing-of-venus  
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
